My Mother's Family
by Supercalafrajalicious
Summary: Tsuna gets a chance to hang out with his mother's side of the family while re awakening found childhood memories and bonding with his friends.


My Mother's Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Moribito Guardian of the Spirit

Summary : In this story I took the liberty of taking characters from Moribito Guardian of the Spirit and placing them in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe. This is a "what if tale"…about Nana's side of the family….enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Tsu-kun! Come down here please!" Nana called up to her son.

Tsuna raced down the steps stumbling on the last few before catching himself and skidding to a halt in the kitchen where his mother was sitting with a mug of tea clenched tightly in her hands. Suddenly Tsunayoshi had a sense of dread that had nothing to do with Reborn's Spartan methods of teaching. He noted his mother's expression and how unnaturally quiet it was in the kitchen, the house in general. While approaching his mother at the kitchen table he glanced around warily.

"Kaa-san, what is it? Where is everyone?" Tsuna asked while taking his seat across from Nana.

She placed a mug of cinnamon flavored tea in front of him before taking a sip of her own. The two sat quietly, Tsunayoshi's anxious fidgeting the only thing breaking the quiet. Finally, before Tsuna's fidgeting could reach new heights his mother spoke.

"Tsu-kun, how would you like to come with me to visit your uncle and his family? After all the _Obon_ festival (Festival of Lanterns/Souls or Ancestors) is soon approaching and it has been so long since you have seen your cousin." Nana finished with a smile.

But despite the smile on his mother's face, Tsuna could sense that she was anxious to hear his answer. After a bit, he jumped realizing that his mother's smile was becoming slightly strained and that he had yet to give his answer.

"Hai, Kaa-san I would like to see uncle Tanda again he made great stew! This would be a great time to reconnect with family…"

Tsuna trailed off because he realized he was beginning to ramble and who knew how long Reborn would be gone! But he noticed that his answer also pleased his mother and that her smile became more genuine. He wondered for a moment if his mother thought he would say no, as if! This way he can get away from the crazy mafia situation for awhile. He also hoped his mother side of the family was more normal.

"I'm so happy you said yes, I thought you and your friends had something planned for your break! After all, my brother lives in such a rural area I was not sure you would be interested! I better go and make sure I have everything ready, it gets so crowded and hectic during Obon…" his mother got up muttering to herself about preparations and travel expenses.

Tsuna smiled and shook his head at his mother's preoccupied expression. Suddenly he tensed when he felt a small weight on his head, followed by a small voice calling out to his mother.

"Wait maman, I would also like to go to Obon festival and meet maman's kin."

"Ha! Ha! You are going to celebrate Obon with your mom's family, Tsuna? I wonder if my old man would be up to traveling. After we visit my mom's shrine then we can meet up at your uncle's place, Tsuna."

"Tenth, I would be honored to pay homage to your honorable ancestors, if you gave me your permission!"

"Hiiieeeieieieieieieieie!"

"Quiet Dame-Tsuna! A mafia boss should have more control over his emotions and be more aware of his surroundings."

Tsuna grumbled as he picked himself off the floor and told Gokudera to stop bowing to him. This family trip just got a whole lot more complicated!

Here is the link for the information about the Obon festival ( tokyotopia dot com/obon ) The reason I chose it was because it is a time of reminiscing over family members long past as well as remembering to spend time with the ones that are still here. I thought that it would be a good reason for Tsuna and his mother to be able to bond as well as add more chaos to an already chaotic event by letting Reborn and the gang come as tag-a-longs.


End file.
